


A Very Bunnies Christmas!

by Xqueenie



Series: Bunnies [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas!, Daddy Kink, Fluffy, Implied threesomes, M/M, Wonderful fluffy couch sex on Christmas Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xqueenie/pseuds/Xqueenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom ponders Christmases, Past and Present. Hal makes Dick cookies. Thor falls off a ladder. Chris gets laid a lot.</p>
<p>The Bunnies are back once again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Bunnies Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> A special Christmas gift to all of my lovely readers~~ Enjoy!
> 
> ([This](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1QsbLHVXXXXXrXXXXq6xXFXXX6/-font-b-Sexy-b-font-font-b-Christmas-b-font-font-b-Lingerie-b-font.jpg) is Tom's outfit~)
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [tumblr!](http://xandraqueen.tumblr.com)

“Loki, you have plenty of lingerie. Why do you need more again?”

Loki arched an eyebrow at Tom as he pawed through a pile of multicolored lacy stuff. “Well over two years of living with us now, and still you ask such virgin questions, Twinkie Pie?”

Tom smiled as he rolled his eyes at his house mate. Yes, it was true, he had been living with the Bunnies for two and a half years now. He ought to be used to everyone’s shenanigans. He felt he already was adjusted to this wonderful life they all shared; he didn’t even want to think of what might have happened if Chris had never found him. 

“Your closet is overflowing is what I’m saying,” He replied, “you don’t need more.”

“Oh of course I need more!” Loki huffed at the lack of findings in this particular pile of panties, and moved on to the next. “I’m purging. Now is the time of year to purge. All my other stuff is wearing out from how much I wear them.”

“Ah.” Was all Tom said, a small giggle caught in his throat.

“They’ve got a sale on Christmas things,” Loki observed, “after I already bought mine? Come on.”

“Isn’t that always how it works,” Tom mused, picking up a little thing off the Christmas display. “I haven’t bought one that’s Christmas-y enough yet. Maybe I’ll get one.”

“You do that, honey. Chris’ll love it.”

“How about this one?” Tom held up a little white gossamer dress with glittering snowflakes all over it. On the edges was a fluffy white trim, and the matching panties had a little red bow.

“Ugh. Eighteen months you’ve been here and you  _ still _ don’t know how to buy this stuff. This looks like a cheap stripper’s outfit.” Loki took it from him and put it back, then started sifting through the other ones. “Aha! Here we go~” This time, he pulled one from the back of the rack. 

Tom’s eyebrows shot up. “And  _ that’s _ not a cheap stripper’s outfit?”

“Of course not! It’s a  _ classy _ stripper’s outfit.” Loki stuffed the outfit into his arms and shoved him toward the fitting room. “You can borrow my leather lace-ups for wearing this one. Go try it on!”

Tom laughed as he stumbled into the little room.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back home, they were greeted by the smell of gingerbread. 

“Welcome home~” Chris passed by them with a couple coils of Christmas lights over his shoulder. He kissed each of their cheeks. “I’m just starting on the outside lights. What did you two get?” He leaned over Tom, trying to peek into his bag.

Tom grinned coyly and pulled the bag out of Chris’s line of sight. “Christmas presents! So no peeking, Daddy.”

Loki mussed Chris’s hair as he walked into the house. “Where is everyone?”

“Will and Hal are in the kitchen. Mags and Adam went over to Miami to do some last-minute shopping, and I’m going to put up the lights.”

“Thor’s coming over. He’ll help you.”

_ “HENRY LANCASTER!” _

Startled at the sudden shout from the kitchen, the three in the foyer rushed to see what had happened. When they reached the kitchen entryway, they met the sight of Hal, laughing his ass off and running around the kitchen island. William was chasing him, flapping his oven mitts at the younger man in an attempt to smack him.

“Henry?” Tom asked.

Loki chuckled and muttered, “Hal’s full name.”

This is what Tom meant. Eighteen months of living here, and there was always more to learn. How did he not know Hal’s full name already?

To stop Will from pounding Hal into flour, Chris stepped into the kitchen and lifted him off his feet, still flailing his mitts about. “Will! Will, baby, what’d he do?”

“Look at those- those blooming  _ cookies! _ ”

Hal, still sniggering, showed off his creations: gingerbread cookies… shaped like dicks. He’d started to decorate one of them, dripping white icing down the shaft before Will got to him. Both Tom and Loki looked at each other, then Tom snorted and they both burst into peals of laughter.

Chris, trying to hide laughter of his own, held Will tight. “Will, calm down, babe-”

“These are cookies for  _ Christmas! NOT A BACHELORETTE PARTY!” _

“Will, darling, we can make more cookies. It’s nothing to make a fuss over.”

Huffing, Will calmed down a bit. He was still glaring at Hal, and tossed a mitt at him as he grumbled. “Fine, but I want  _ you _ out of my kitchen!”

Hal, still laughing, held his hands up as he made his way out of  the kitchen. “I’m going, I’m going!”

“See? We can make him help us with the lights.” Chris kissed Will’s cheek and set him back on his feet.

“Fine,” Will sighed, pinching Chris’s cheek, “Just be careful up there, you old cock. Don’t fall.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

And he didn’t. 

Thor, however, was not so lucky.

Loki tsk’ed as he peeled a band-aid out of its packet. “You are hopeless, you know that?”

Thor, rubbing at his watery eyes (he wasn’t crying, he swore), watched as Loki pressed the band-aid to the cut above his elbow. “I fell off a ladder! How is that my fault?”

“You fell off the  _ second step _ , Thor.”

Thor let out a rather high-pitched whine as Loki pulled him up from the chair.

“Oh come on, you big baby,” Loki purred and petted his arm as he took him by his shirt, “I’ve got something that’ll make you feel all better~”

Thor chuckled, stumbling along behind Loki as they passed the front door again. Chris was just wandering in from out front, an inquiry as to how Thor was doing on his lips. Loki shrugged and grabbed him too, pulling them both along behind him.

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Eve, everyone had gone to bed by ten o’clock. Tom had called his mother to talk to her and wish her a happy Christmas, and she’d gushed over the wonderful (and wonderfully expensive) gifts from Tom and Chris, and couldn’t wait to open the wrapped ones. 

Now, Tom sat on the couch, gazing sleepily at the Christmas tree and sipping some eggnog. He couldn’t believe how long he’d been here; two and a half years now, and his former life seemed a world away. 

His golden childhood, marked by summers along the sea with his parents before his dad left, and Christmases in their cozy little home outside London. Back then, he would try to stay up late to see Father Christmas setting their gifts out, but he would always fall asleep before Old Saint Nick came. He never could deny his excitement on Christmas morn, when he found just about everything he wanted waiting for him beneath the tree. 

The excitement, the warm fuzzy feeling he got inside whenever Christmas time came around again, it permeated his soul. Even in the darker years following his father’s abandoning them, Christmas gave him the same feeling. He felt it now, that thrilling happiness, as he gazed at the tree wrapped in twinkling lights, tinsel garland, bulbs and baubles (some of them shaped like sex toys). 

He didn’t move when he heard soft steps behind him. He recognized Chris’s cologne as his Daddy wrapped those wonderfully thick arms around Tom’s shoulders and pressed soft kisses to his neck.

“What’re you still doing up, love?” Chris rumbled in Tom’s ear.

Tom sighed contentedly as he leaned into Chris and continued gazing at the tree. “Just… reminiscing, I suppose.” He glanced down at his eggnog glass, now empty.

“Come to bed, baby.” Chris nuzzled into his hair, tightening his embrace.

“I have something for you first, Daddy.” Tom grinned and kissed Chris’s chin, then went to retrieve a little red bag from behind the tree. “I was gonna save it for tomorrow, but you’ve been such a good boy, it looks like Santa’s going to have to come early~”

Chris chuckled and hopped over the back of the couch to plop himself down where Tom had previously been sitting. “Oh, really?”

Tom grinned and stepped toward the hallway. “You just wait right there, I’ll be right back~”

Chris watched Tom as he sauntered around the corner, stretching to peek once he had disappeared, but not able to see him. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

The first thing that appeared around the corner was a high-heeled black leather boot, trimmed at the top with pure white fur. Chris’s eyes trailed up that perfect, pale leg as Tom stepped fully around the corner, and had to keep himself from drooling. The bottom of the long, red velvet coat swept around Tom’s ankles, trimmed in thick white fur. A belt kept the coat from falling open, though it parted just so Chris could see the teasings of a thin black thong. Tom had pulled the coat’s hood over his head, and the sleeves were just the right length for his long arms.

Chris kept looking him over, drinking in every detail. Tom grinned and did a little twirl for him, and slunk over when Chris patted his lap. With his beautiful boy straddling his lap, Chris finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You are so gorgeous,” Chris murmured, sliding his hands up Tom’s thighs, “my beautiful little boy…” He groaned and kissed up Tom’s neck.

Tom hummed softly as he felt those hot, wet kisses, leaning his head to the side to give Chris better access. “It’s all for you, Daddy...”

“Well then, I suppose it’s time for me to unwrap my little present, eh?”

Tom bucked his hips against Chris’s leg in anticipation, gasping when Chris pushed his leg up against his growing erection. “Only the bottom part, Daddy, I wanna keep my coat on~”

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

Chris had him bent backward over the arm of the couch in no time, panties gone, legs over his shoulders as he played with him and teased his little hole.

“Do you have lube, Daddy?” Tom asked, his voice laden with arousal.

“Always, baby. You know Daddy would never hurt you.” Chris gave him a long, sloppy kiss as he pulled a half-empty bottle of lube out of the pocket on his sweatpants. He then broke the kiss to discard his clothes entirely, and crack open the bottle of KY. 

Tom watched him undress, eyes trailing over that gorgeous body he knew so well. He licked his lips as Chris coated his fingers in lube, nearly shaking with anticipation. Prepping never took as long as it used to, because of how used to it Tom had become. It still stung just a little when Chris wriggled his fingers in and out of him, but Tom had learned to focus on Chris, on his soft coos and sweet nothings, because that made Tom more hungry for what was to come.

Only when Tom had begun whimpering and begging for Chris’s cock did the older man pull his fingers back to slick himself up.

“Please hurry, Daddy,” Tom whined, “you always tease me too much!”

Chris chuckled. “Greedy little boy, I ought to spank you,” He lined himself up, slapping the head against Tom’s twitching hole a couple times, “but since it’s Christmas, here’s your first little gift~”

Tom was about to reply when Chris began pressing into him, making his head fall back and his mouth fall open in a silent cry. Oh, fuck, that glorious cock always filled him up so perfectly- each time felt better than the last, almost like Chris was fucking him for the first time again. Slowly, Chris slid in until his hips met the back of Tom’s thighs, and stopped.

They remained like that for a while, breathing heavily and locked together as if they would die if they moved apart so much as an inch. Chris leaned over to kiss Tom sweetly, pretty much bending him in half in the process. 

Tom bit his lip just gently, and they pulled apart just enough for him to mumble: “ _ Move. _ ”

Chris ‘tsk’ed at him as he slowly pulled his hips back. “That sounded like an order, but it couldn’t have been, right?” He teased, pausing before the very tip of his cock pulled out. “My boy knows better than to order Daddy around, doesn’t he?”

“Y-yes, I’m so sorry, Daddy,” Tom whimpered, “please, _ please _ will you move? I need to be fucked so  _ badly _ , Daddy…!”

“Yeah, you do…” Chris groaned as he sank back in again, slowly so Tom could get used to the movement. Groaning, Tom let his head fall back again. 

Chris ignored the hair falling in his face as he began to pound his perfect little baby into the couch cushions. Shit, Tom looked so gorgeous with his mouth hanging open, making the cutest little moans and gasps and breathy little pleas. His cheeks were bright pink, and sweat was beginning to appear on his face. Chris’s sweet little boy, open for him, moaning for him, grasping at him. It was all for him, and that’s what made it the best present Tom could’ve given. Material things didn’t matter; the relationship they had was all Chris wanted, and all he could ever want.

And as Tom screamed his name, as he came all over Chris’s chest and Tom’s little coat, Chris could swear there was nothing else in the world that could have made him happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys!!!! I promise this isn't the last you'll hear of the Bunnies, I have much, much more ahead!


End file.
